


Moon White Fangs

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a beautiful gifset : http://derekstilinski.tumblr.com/post/51916685310/thank-you-derek-dont-thank-me-just<br/>Stiles gets sick with cancer and tries his best to hide it, but you can’t cover the smell from werewolves. Peter wants to turn him, Derek wouldn’t dream of letting anyone but himself touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon White Fangs

"I won’t do it!"

Derek stalks away, trying to get away from Peter - it feels like déjà vu.

"Derek," Peter sighs, and Derek feels even worse as he notices how earnest his uncle sounds - even in just his name.

"And you’re not-" Derek starts but Peter stops him before he can go on.

_You’re not going to turn him._

_You’re not going to bite him._

"Ah, see," Peter says, "that’s the heart of the problem."

Derek waits for Peter to explain what he means.

Peter gets closer, making sure that what he’s about to say stays between them.

"The kid is sick."

_Stiles has missed a couple of pack meetings but he claims that his dad wants to spend more time with him before he leaves._

"And no matter how much he tries to hide it from us, I know that you know. We all do."

_No amount of cologne can hide the change in Stiles’ smell - Derek knows that, probably better than the rest of the wolves._

_It’s sweeter, artificially so._

"Stiles is going to die, if we don’t do anything," Peter insists while Derek looks down and shakes his head. "Scott won’t do it, he’s already grieving."

_"Why isn’t he telling me what’s wrong?" Scott screams, on his knees in his pain, and even with Isaac’s and Derek’s hands on his shoulders, there is nothing they can do to take it from him. "I can’t lose him," he whispers, his voice broken, and Derek tightens his hold on the younger Alpha._

"I can turn him," Peter offers, "make it right and make sure that you - I mean, that we don’t lose him," he corrects himself when Derek looks up.

_Derek has never been able to hide his true feelings from Peter. Even without listening for lies, Peter just knows how Derek feels - he reads him like an open book._

“ **You** are not going to do it,” Derek snarls and Peter takes a step back. “I won’t let you.”

——

Stiles is still at the table where they left him when Derek ran away from the room.

In the light provided from the lone lamp sitting there, he looks even more frail and sick than his smell already tells.

_Derek has never been fooled by Stiles’ disguise._

_Cause it’s all a disguise, the apparent frivolity, the careful appearance of fragility. Except that this fragility is getting more and more real with each passing day._

Derek closes the door and leans against it for strength. “Tell me, Stiles,” he starts slowly, pulling the younger man from whatever thoughts had him somewhere else, “how long did you think you could keep it from us?”

Stiles snorts and looks away before returning his attention to Derek. His eyes are sharp as ever, even id his skin looks paler and his cheekbones more prominent than ever before. “Until it was too late.”

_Stiles stared at his hands as the doctor explained that the mole on his neck was not an addition to the constellation already marking his body._

_That it was the sign that a monster had taken over his body. The irony of it, for him who runs with the wolves, is not entirely lost on him, but somehow, Stiles doesn’t think that his doctor would take him laughing in the face of cancer very well._

_Then again, people react to their imminent destruction the way they choose._

"Is it the same thing that your mother …" Derek trails off, incapable of finishing his sentence, but there is no need for that.

"Yeah," Stiles says with a sigh, and the wave of sadness that mingles with the stench of sickness makes Derek dizzy with the need to protect him.

From the pain, from the heartbreak, from the grief.

From everything.

It makes his decision a lot easier.

"I’ll turn you," he whispers, gaining Stiles’ attention. "I’ll turn you," he repeats, louder this time and a small smile manages to find its way on Stiles’ face.

"I want you to."

——

Neither the bite nor the transformation are easy on the two of them.

Derek goes for a quick strike, biting Stiles right where the disease has built its citadel.

That doesn’t stop him from keeping Stiles’ hand sandwiched between his while the bite and the magic starts affecting the human, turning him.

There is a moment when they both think that the bite only pushed Stiles toward his death at a quicker pace, where he can feel himself on the verge of a panic attack and he turns to Derek.

"Valar moghulis, I guess, right sourwolf?" he jokes with a shiver but Derek doesn’t laugh.

"Relax," he says softly, reaching to cup Stiles’ face with his hand.

Another shiver goes through Stiles’ long body and he falls unconscious.

But Derek already knows the outcome of the night.

——

Derek is sitting on a stump, drinking coffee when he hears footsteps coming from behind.

It’s not too complicated to figure out who is approaching.

Stiles walks by him and turns to face him. He has his face turned to the ground, but Derek can smell it, he can feel it - Stiles is healed.

He’s turned.

And when he looks up, his brown eyes flashing amber in the rising Sun, Derek can feel his heart beating quicker.

But now, Stiles can hear it.

"You saved my life."

Derek looks at the young man, the young werewolf in front of him and he feels the need to take a deep breath.

He can’t tell Stiles the truth - that by biting him, Derek saved himself.

"Yo, dude, you need to calm your heartbeat, it-it starts sounding like a song to me," Stiles adds, his crooked smile back on and Derek is incapable of stopping himself from coming closer.

Behind the smell of wolf, of pack, there is Stiles’ scent, just as intoxicating as it has always been - but combined with the smell of the wolf rising inside, it makes Derek want to bury himself inside of Stiles’ embrace.

"You wanna know why?" he asks and Stiles cocks his head to the side.

"Why - why you saved my life? Why your heart is beating up a rumba?" Stiles asks, and there is something fond behind his smirk.

"You already know," Derek comments and Stiles lets out a bark of a laugh before taking the step that brings him nose to nose with Derek.

"I always did," he says, leaning forward for a quick kiss - it feels like a quick lick on the muzzle and it’s all Derek wanted. "Just because you’re my Alpha,” Stiles adds with a sparkle in his eyes and a wave of pure, unadulterated happiness, “it doesn’t mean I’m not still Stiles Stilinski, the guy that never listens to Derek Hale."

"Me being your Alpha doesn’t change that, sure," Derek replies, before reaching to cup Stiles’ face like he did only a couple of hours before - the circumstances couldn’t be any more different though. "What about me being your mate?"

Stiles seems to ponder it, but Derek is more experienced a wolf than him - he can feel Stiles’ wolf responding to the word, wagging his tail and rolling over.

There is absolutely no reason to stop himself from kissing Stiles like he has wanted to for so long.

In the distance, he can hear Scott and Peter howling happily, but for now, he focuses on Stiles laughing in the kiss before eagerly returning it.


End file.
